This population based study will evaluate the significance of the EEG as a predictor for recurrence of seizures in those children who have had a simple febrile convulsion. Outcome with respect to febrile seizure recurrence and afebrile seizure occurrence will be reported. The evolution of the EEG pattern will be described, and patterns will be correlated with the clinical outcome. The clinical study is being carried out in Skopje, Yugoslavia, at the Pediatric Clinic of the University of Skopje. The study began in FY '82 and will be completed in FY '88. Patient accrual was completed in December, 1984, by which time approximately 400 patients with a febrile seizure, no prior complex or multiple seizures and with a normal or nonspecific abnormal EEG, were registered into the study and began the study protocol and follow-up. An additional 300 patients with a specific abnormal EEG were entered for baseline information and follow- up. Data monitoring, editing and file creation are continuing. Statistical analysis of baseline EEG and its association with characteristics of the child and the clinical characteristics of the seizure began in FY '87. Follow-up should be completed on all patients by FY '88.